


Mazelinka Isn't Home

by MystiqueMisha



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMisha/pseuds/MystiqueMisha
Summary: While Mazelinka's away, Julian and the apprentice play. Sweet and sexy times. Written for a fic trade, featuring my trade partner's female MC and Julian.





	Mazelinka Isn't Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a fic trade with a talented writer. The prompt is something sweet and sexy between Julian and her MC. Check notes right at the end of the work for info on affordable fanfic commissions!

“And what are your plans for the day, Sévérine?” Asra asked, pouring himself a cup of steaming tea, and watching her as she combed her fair hair. “And where are you going?”

Sévérine smiled a litte. “Out,” she replied. “And I’ll be back, sooner or later.” Asra sighed, delicately raising the tea to his lips. He couldn’t blame her for using the exact same vague responses he did whenever asked about his own plans, but he had a pretty good idea of where she was going. Ilya was in town, he’d last heard. Sévérine waved a little goodbye to him, as she let the door swing shut, and was soon on her way.

Mazelinka wasn’t home, but Julian opened the door for Sévérine when she knocked. “It’s a nice change of pace from climbing in through windows, isn’t it?” she asked, stepping in and letting him kiss her forehead.

Julian flashed her a grin. “Oh, I don’t know, I always think climbing in through windows helps me stay fit. You must have been surprised when you got the ‘Mazelinka won’t be home’ letter. It made me feel like a teenager all over again.”

Sévérine chuckled and moved closer to a large pot of something that smelt delicious. “What’s this? I didn’t know you could cook.” She wasn’t very surprised though, the man had a lot of nurturing talents, after all she’d been witness to how hard he’d worked to try and find a solution to the impairment in her left eye.

Julian moved towards the pot, waggling his fingers and then stirring a bit more. “A hearty chicken stew. These fingers are good for more than making stitches. Mazelinka put me up to some chores, so I cleaned her house thoroughly till I felt a delicious ache in my limbs, stitched the holes in her tablecloth and curtains, and decided to make dinner for her…and for us. It’s a recipe of my grandmother’s. Have a taste.”

He put out the fire as the dish had already cooked through, then ladled out a spoonful and blew on it to cool it down, and then touched the spoon to Sévérine’s lips. She closed her eyes and accepted the spoonful, moaning softly. “Delicious,” she whispered, opening her eyes and looking directly into his unpatched eye. Julian closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to her lips. They slid their arms up around one another, the spoon falling forgotten onto the surface of a nearby table.

“When will she be back?” Sévérine asked, kissing the side of his neck and hastily pulling his shirt off his broad shoulders.

“At least two hours later, not before dinner,” gasped Julian, allowing her lips to travel over his neck and shoulders. “Should we, uh, make use of that little bed? Don’t worry, I’ll wash it along with the rest of the laundry I did today!”

Sévérine smirked a little, withdrawing her mouth and then pushing him back towards the little corner hidden by a curtain. “I won’t worry then. You’re about to be pinned.”

“Gladly,” he said with a breathless laugh, falling back on the bedcovers and kicking off his boots as her lips fell on his chest, sucking and kissing his dark sensitive nipples, and her teeth leaving bite marks over the expanse of his pale skin.

She raised her head and traced the rapidly healing marks with her fingers. “Don’t your boots have a lot of clasps? The fact that you’re just able to kick them off means that you’d already unfastened the clasps in anticipation of being ravished. Naughty boy,” she giggled, leaning back down and kissing him on the nose, her fingers struggling to loosen his tight waistband and pull down his trousers.

“In anticipation of also being able to ravish you,” Julian replied with a lopsided smile, his ungloved hands running up her thighs as he pulled her on top of him to straddle him. “Or…to worship you.” His fingers ghosted under her skirt, brushing against the wetness that was already seeping into the cloth barrier that separated them.

Sévérine bit her lip and no more words were exchanged as they made quick work of removing Julian’s underwear and her own. His robust erection sprang out, already leaking in anticipation of what was to occur while Mazelinka was not home. She wrapped her delicate fingers around it, gathering the precum pooling at the tip and carefully spreading it all along the length. A gasp fell from her lips and she hunched forward, taken by surprise when two of his own fingers deftly parted her damp folds and slipped in, slowly stroking the insides, and well, stroking her inner front wall towards her clitoris, almost beckoning her closer.

Julian gazed up at her in awe, as she raised her hips and slowly seated herself upon him, her skirts fluttering prettily around her thighs. He whimpered at the sensation of being engulfed in that familiar, beloved warmth, and reached out to push her skirts aside and hold her hips. Sévérine took a few moments to compose herself, and then she looked down at him, locking her eye with his as she started rocking.

He was thick and throbbing, his leaking excitement warming her from inside as it filled her more and more with each energetic push of her hips. Gasps and nonsensical cries fell from a pair of mouths, as Julian grasped her hips and tried his best to push back up ever time she rolled them down. The sweet, repeated collision washed over her senses and soothed away the worries and troubles she’d had the entire day.

“B-beautiful,” Julian gasped, pulling up his legs to rest against her back, his actions sending her flying down and lying across his chest, him still buried deep inside her. He covered her moans with his mouth, one hand creeping up to cup her breast and squeeze it ever so gently, as they kept rolling their hips together.

With gathering momentum and rising frantic desire, their movements grew faster and messier. She felt her impending climax build within her with every brush of him against her sensitive insides. When it came, her head swam and she cried out his name repeatedly against the side of his neck. Julian followed close behind, emptying his warmth into her, whispering her name in desperate reverence.

She lay on top of him, allowing the world to settle down again and catching her breath, as he ran his hands through her soft, fair hair. Neither of them heard the sound of the door opening, but were both very glad to be obscured by a curtain as a familiar voice reached their ears.

“Is that lamb stew? It smells good, Ilya. I should make you cook more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm offering affordable fanfic commissions, including for NSFW content! Copy and paste the following link into your browser, and email me at sohinim16@iimcal.ac.in to discuss your request. Or if you'd like to pay directly through PayPal instead of through ko-fi, you can avail a discount!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/P5P6DFXV


End file.
